How To Train Your Dragon
by HawkFrost24
Summary: Please leave reviews! It means a lot! This takes place during Race to The Edge, so Hiccup and Astrid are about 18 years old. Hiccup brings Astrid along for an annual gathering of the Chiefs, but when Astrid makes a big mistake will Hiccup be able to forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

"Toothless!" I shout as I run through the woods, slapping branches and bushes out of my way.

I can hear my labored breathing over the sound of angry roars, and heavy footsteps. An arrow whistles past my ear and buries it self in the tree in front of me, causing me to slip and fall down the ravine. I roll down the ravine cursing every time I hit a rock or a branch. Hitting the bottom with a hard thud, my vision starts to blur. _Get up, you have to get up_! I shout to my self. I can't, my vision is tinted red, and everything is spinning. I see a shadow of a person standing over me. Then I feel hands dragging me to my feet, telling me we have to keep moving. Astrid? Oh yeah, Astrid. We make it into a clearing and see the cliff in front of us. We run to the edge."Toothle-" A searing pain in my back prevents me from finishing my sentence. I hear Astrid scream for Toothless, as she supports me. I look down an see an arrow protruding from shoulder. My muscles are no longer responding to my commands. My thoughts slow dramatically, and I can no longer breathe. Everyone of my cells seem to be on fire. As everything fades to black I have a sensation of falling.

 **24 Hours Earlier**

"C'mon bud, we gotta head out early if we're gonna make it to Dragons Edge on time." I say to Toothless while scratching his chin. I hear a dragon screech and look up. It's _her_. I notice she has a bag slung over her shoulder. I busy myself with making sure the straps on Toothless are correct.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid says nervously. I don't acknowledge her presence, so she stands there in silence.

After a few minutes I respond in a deadpan voice. "I didn't think you were still coming."

I can see her search for something on my face. Maybe pain. She won't find any…simply because it was replaced with anger hours ago.

"O-Of course." She stammers, I feel a tinge of guilt as I see the hurt clearly on her face, but then I remember why I'm angry in the first place."Hiccup about what I di-" I cut her off before she can finish her sentence.

"We should head out now if we want to reach Dragon's Edge in 2 days." She takes a step back.

"I know, but I still want to apologize." She begins. "What I did was wrong, but I didn't mean to. God Hiccup I feel awful." We stare at each other. A part of me wants to forgive Astrid, but I can't. Not yet.

"Its fine Astrid, we're just friends remember? Why would I be upset?" I throw her words back in her face allowing some of my anger to seep through. She flinches as if I struck her.

"Are you ready or should we stand here and talk some more?" I stare at her. She bites her lip and stares at her boots. After a minute she nods her head and looks back up at me, her eyes pleading for me to extend forgiveness. I look away, not willing to meet her gaze.

She climbs onto Stormfly and we are about to take off when she softly says "I am so sorry Hiccup, I never meant to hurt you."

00000

As we soar through the the air I have time to mull over my thoughts. My father was attending the annual gathering of Chiefs, and he told me it was important that I come. Leaving clear instructions not to do anything stupid, Astrid and I took off for for Berk. Upon landing we boarded the boat. It wasn't too long of of trip, roughly a day. We took a boat because Berk has a fondness for dragons, but not everyone else does. Our destination is a neutral island with a massive hall in the middle. We disembarked and began off loading our stuff.

"Stoick! Is that you!" Shouts one of the Chiefs.

"Aye!, the one and only." My dad responds.

He walks up towards us and gives my dad a hearty hug. "This wouldn't be that boy of yours?" He asks looking at me.

"My he's grown!" He slaps my back with a hearty laugh. "You remember my son Finn." A blonde haired, blue eyed man walks up.

Finn shakes my dads hand, he would've shaken mine, if he could pry his eyes off of Astrid long enough.

After we had done our customary greetings we all headed into the hall. The speaker droned on for hours about things so boring it should be considered torture. Astrid elbows me in the side, abruptly ending my nap. I snap to attention hoping no one saw. Satisfied that everyone was focused on the speaker I shift my weight. Well not everyone was paying attention to the speaker, Finn was intently... _studying_ Astrid. I groan inwardly.

By the time we finish it's well past dark. We all head to the Meade hall to enjoy the rest of evening. I remember my father telling me to enjoy myself as he and Gobber and some other Chiefs take a seat and the counter. Astrid and I sit with the rest of the kids of Chiefs.

"What's wrong?" Astrid ask me while taking seat. "Don't tell me feather weight Hiccup is out of the game already?" She's sitting really close to me, and I can feel the heat coming off her shoulder. Not to mention the smell of ale wafting off her breath.

"Please Astrid, we all know I could drink circles around you if I wanted to." I say confidently. I'm rewarded with one of her beautiful laughs.

"Is that a challenge _Haddock_?" She says with playful punch on my arm. "I would hate for you to lose in front of all these people." A servant passes by and we both take a mug of ale.

I'm not much of a drinker so it takes me a little while to empty my mug. Astrid rest her head on my shoulder with a drunken sigh. I look around and I see my father and Gobber trying to see who can destroy their liver quicker. I smile with contentment. I look up and see Finn walking in our general direction and my smile disappears. I don't feel like talking to him.

"Hey Astrid, I'm gonna get some air. It's getting a little loud in here." I whisper. She sighs, but let's me up.

"Hurry back!" She shouts as she grabs another mug of ale and scoots closer to the other teens. I smile and head towards the exit. Pushing open the door I take a deep breath of fresh air. The stars are sparkling in the most glorious of ways. I kick the dirt next to me, wishing Toothless were here. My thoughts stray back to Astrid, and I instantly smile. My heart aches for her. I think about our first kiss and how each and everyone of our kisses since then leaves a scar on my heart. I've loved her for such a long time, ever since I can remember. I just never had the courage to tell her. Ever since she kissed me after defeating the Red Death I wanted to tell her, but I didn't. We had never been this close, and it didn't want to ruin it by saying something I might regret. I take a deep sigh and force a smile on my face. Looking at the edge I see a group of flowers, I pluck a few and then I head back in. I hadn't even left the doorway before I feel my heart shatter into pieces.

00000

I stand frozen in place and watch Astrid kissing Finn. _No. No! NO!_ My brain refuses to accept it. Without even realizing it, I had taken several steps forward. It's as if I can feel the flowers wither and die in my hand.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouts when she finally notices me.

"Don't look so heartbroken mate, she said you were just friends anyways." He says

She shoves Finn away in horror. He gets up and pats my back smugly before walking off. I don't say anything. My voice no longer works, and I can feel my world falling apart at the seems. The whole hall has gone quiet and I'm suddenly aware of the burning sensation crawling up my throat. My fingers go numb and the flowers tumble to the floor.

"Hiccup." She says again. Her eyes glisten with tears when she sees the flowers crumpled on the floor. I don't say anything, I look around and see a variety of emotions. It's becoming to much for me to bear. She tried to get up, but I put a hand out to stop her. With deep jagged breaths I turn around and stumble for the door.

As soon as I make it out the door I break out in a sprint. My eyes burning. I can't focus on anything other than the sound of my feet hitting the earth and my ragged breaths. I think I hear someone shout my name. I finally stop when my legs collapse underneath me. I'm breathing so hard it hurts. I lean against a rock and stare at my foot when the first sobs begin to rack my body. It starts slow and escalates in to a roaring river of emotion. I let loose a guttural scream and slam my fist into the rock over and over again. I don't stop until my hand are covered in my own blood. I lay there for I don't know how many hours. All perception of time has been lost. Without realizing it I had drifted off to sleep, waking because my hand is aching and it needs to be bandaged. I pick myself up and head back toward the hall.

I open the door and walk behind the counter and grab gauze, a knife, and some adhesive. As I walk to my table I realize someone's still there. She wakes when she sees me

"Hiccup?" A feminine voice delicately asks. I freeze.

"Hiccup is that you?" Astrid asks a second time.

"Yes." My voice doesn't sound like my own. This one sounds bruised and battered. As if it's owner had spent hours screaming and crying.

Her eyes widen as she notices my hand. "Your bleeding, here let me help." She says cautiously. I don't respond. I don't move. "Please Hiccup."

Slowly I sit down and I let her bandage my hand. "Hiccup I am so sorry. I never meant to kiss Finn I swear. I, I was drunk and he was sitting really close to me and I...and then he leaned forward and kissed me." She looks up at me, I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hiccup say something! Please anything! Scream, shout, but for gods sake say something!" She's freely crying at this point.

"You kissed him." I speak so softly she has to lean in close. "I saw you, you kissed him back." I finally look up at her.

I let her see my pain, I let her see my bloodshot eyes, I let her see how much her actions have hurt me. I take my hand from her, and stand up. She looks up at me with eyes filled with nothing but sorrow.

"Hiccup I-" She cries.

"Don't " I cut her off. "Just Don't." With that I walk away. The last thing I remember hearing is the sound of her crying.

00000


	2. Chapter 2

00000

I blink a few times and shake my head, glad to be done reliving the memory. I look over at Astrid to find her staring at me with concern.

"I'm fine" I say. She nods and looks back down. I know I should forgive her, but every time I look at her I end up seeing her kissing Finn. I'm scowling now. I let out a heavy sigh and pull out the map.

"How far away do you think we are?" she asks.

"We still have maybe a day and a half." I respond. She nods and looks down again.

She looks completely dejected and the guilt that I've been suppressing starts clawing it's way to the surface. _What are you feeling guilty about?_ I think to myself. _She's the one who can't keep her tongue in her mouth!_ My first instinct is to suppress it, to remind myself how much she hurt me, how I'm justified in being angry. But I can't, how do you stay angry at the woman you love the most? Not being able to talk freely with her has been killing me. _What if she doesn't feel the same way about you? Are you really sure you can handle a rejection like that?_ The doubt in my mind grows more alarming. _It doesn't matter, Astrid is your best friend, and if that's all she wants to be, then so be it. Don't lose her because of your stupidity._ With that final thought. I fly closer to her.

"Hey." I say she looks up.

"Hey. She says back. She looks at me intently.

I rub my jaw. "I'm sorry." She stares at me with confusion.

"For what?" She leans closer to me and I can see a glimmer of hope appear in her eyes.

"It wasn't fair of me to hold you accountable for something you did while inebriated. Your my best friend Astrid, I'd rather forgive you than lose you. " I let out a deep breath and look at her. The smile that radiates off her face makes my heart leap. It disappears after a minute.

"Hiccup, I'm the one who should apologize. Even drunk I should've remembered how much you me mean to me." Her face reddens when she realizes what she just said. _Welcome to the club._ I think.

Gathering what's left of my courage. I fly closer to her, I stop when we are parallel. She looks at me with a mix of hunger and apprehension. "Astrid." I let her name roll off my tongue. Her eyes search mine. "Hiccup." She murmurs. I'm about to lean forward when I hear Toothless roar in pain.

I look behind me to see a hole in Toothless' prosthetic wing.

"Berserker ships below!" Astrid shouts. I don't pay her much attention, me falling to my death and all was a little distracting. "Hiccup!" I here Astrid scream.

"C'mon bud, we got to try to level out." I shout to Toothless. With that I aim us at the island rapidly approaching beneath. I see Astrid and Stormfly dive after us. She pulls up beside me.

"Hey." She says

"Hey" I say.

"So is there a plan or are we just gonna fall?" she ask with a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Falling sounds good to me." Toothless slaps me with his ear. "On second thought, my good man Toothless here has just reminded me it would be most useful if you could help us not crash land on that island."

Astrid frowns, "we won't be able to stop your descent, but we can slow it down." With that her and Stromfly drop back. Seconds later I feel Stormfly's claws rap around Toothless. We're gonna need to lay down some cover fire. Sensing my thoughts Toothless fires off 3 rapid fire shots at the ships below. Our victory is short lived as an arrow hits Stormfly in the side and the ground approaches faster and faster.

00000

"Toothless!" I shout as I run through the woods, slapping branches and bushes out of my way.

I can hear my labored breathing over the sound of angry roars, and heavy footsteps. An arrow whistles past my ear and buries it self in the tree in front of me, causing me to slip and fall down the ravine. I roll down the ravine cursing every time I hit a rock or a branch. Hitting the bottom with a hard thud, my vision starts to blur. _Get up, you have to get up!_ I shout to my self. I can't, my vision is tinted red, and everything is spinning. I see a shadow of a person standing over me. Then I feel hands dragging me to my feet, telling me we have to keep moving. _Astrid? Oh yeah, Astrid._ We make it into a clearing and see the cliff in front of us. We run to the edge."Toothle-" A searing pain in my back prevents me from finishing my sentence. I hear Astrid scream for Toothless, as she supports me. I look down an see an arrow protruding from shoulder. My muscles are no longer responding to my commands. My thoughts slow dramatically, and I can no longer breathe. Everyone of my cells seem to be on fire. As everything fades to black I have a sensation of falling.

00000

I wake with a jolt. Worse mistake of my life, mind numbing pain shoots through my body and I let out at grunt, only to have someone's hand clamp over my mouth.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, your safe, but we have to be quiet." Astrid says gently.

"Whe-." My voice is unbelievably hoarse, as if I had been screaming. Astrid gently tilts my head and gives me a drink of water. _This pillow is soft._ I mumble to myself. I try again.

"Where are we?" I whisper. Astrid doesn't answer right away. Her fingers run through my hair. She's being unusually affectionate. I think to myself.

"How much do you remember?" She asks.

"Not much. Wait where's Toothless?" Concern creeping into my voice. I try to sit up and Astrid pushes me back down.

"Toothless is fine, but if you keep getting up you'll ruin my stitches." On cue Toothless comes and nudges my hand.

"Hey bud, I missed you too..." I pause. "Did you say...stitches...?" I ask cautiously.

"Relax, Haddock. I managed to keep what's left of you in one piece." She jokes while brushing the hair out of my eyes.

I realize the pillow I'm laying in, is actually Astrid's lap. A blush creeps over my face, Astrid notices and then helps me shift to the floor. There she's placed a blanket.

"Astrid?" She looks down at me.

"Where are we? Specifically." She glances up at a sound.

"Well, I don't really know to be honest. After you got shot and so considerately fell off the cliff-

"My apologies, next time I get shot I'll aim for the nice grassy pastures that sheep dream about." I say sarcastically.

She laughs. "Be quiet and let me finish Hiccup." She strokes my cheek.

"So as I was saying, after you fell off the cliff I had to rescue you, you're welcome by the way. After that we found a cave and we are now waiting for your arm to heal up."

"How did you manage to do that. Toothless prosthetic-" she stops me by pressing a finger to my lips.

"You ask to many questions Haddock." She says with a small laugh.

"Astrid are you alright?" She laughs.

"Yes Hiccup, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes. _Yeah Hiccup, why wouldn't she be fine. This is your shot, don't you ruin this._ Is it weird I keep talking to myself?

"No reason, it's just I wouldn't expect Fearless Astrid Hofferson to be so..." She leans forward and I can see the apprehension in her face.

"So.." She whispers. I reach up and run my finger through her hair. She leans into my touch.

"Affectionate." I finish. She blushes and looks away. I cup her chin bringing her eyes to me mine. "Affectionate is a good look on you." I say with a laugh. She frowns.

"When I saw you get shot. My only thought was that I had to get you to safety. I thought nothing of it at first, but it wasn't until I was taking care of your injuries I realized just how much you mean to me, the thought of you dying was.." She trails to a stop.

I sit up, and she tries to protest but I wave it aside. "The thought of me dying was what?" I ask gently.

She looks me in the eye and whispers "Unbearable."

The next thing I feel is the warmth of her lips pressed against mine. For a moment I'm for frozen, positive that I'm hallucinating due to my injury. Kiss her back you fool! Running my finger through her hair again I feel her mouth working against mine. Her lips are incredibly soft, softer than I could have ever Imagined. I would have stayed there forever, but Astrid and I both need to breathe.

00000

We stayed like that for a few moments, our faces close enough that our noses touched. A smile on both our faces. Astrid lays her down on my chest and we lie like that. She can feel my heartbeat, and I can feel the warmth from her head. I find my self playing with her hair.

"Hiccup." She starts. "I don't want this to come out the wrong way, but why did it pain you so much to see me kiss Finn?" She leans up to look at me. Her fingers ruffle my hair, and I stare into her eyes.

"You know why." I say softly. She inclines her head, but doesn't say anything. "I love you Astrid, I've loved you for a long time." I feel her freeze. "When I saw you kissing Finn, I felt a piece of me die, a piece of me I kept locked away, because I was to afraid of what you might say, or do.

Astrid sits up completely and bites her lip. But she doesn't say anything. _Great job Hiccup._ I mutter to myself.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" She whispers suddenly.

"Because we had never been this close before. After Toothless and I defeated the red death, it's like you finally realized I exist. I didn't want to say or do anything that might ruin that." I let out a sigh.

 _Smack!_ "That's for waiting so long to tell me you love me."

"Why would you _do_ that?" I say while rubbing my good arm.

She leans down and kisses me again, this one even better than the last. "And that's because I love you too." She lies back down on my chest, and I warp my arms around her, holding her close. I kiss the top of her head and resume playing with her hair.

"I love you Astrid." I murmur sleepily to her.

"I love you too Hiccup." She whispers back.

With that we both drift off to sleep.


	3. Read Me

Hey guys! The support and reviews have been the best part of writing this story. Unfortunately chapter two is the last chapter, However I will be making a series of Hiccstrid one-shots. They should be coming soon. Once again Thanx for everything!

 **Update**

 **2-23-16**

Some of the reviewers have been leaving comments saying Hiccup let Astrid off the hook to easy, but that's what I love about writing Hiccstrids. We get a more in depth look of Hiccup's superior personality. The only thing Hiccup loves more than Astrid is Toothless, and because of this, I think it's entirely plausible for him to be so willing to forgive Astrid for kissing Finn. Also, they only kissed, it's not like she slept with him. So with those reasons in mind, I didn't think it would be realistic for Hiccup to stay mad at Astrid for an extended period time.

-Hawkfrost

 **Update**

 **3-3-16**

Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you know that I've finished my first one shot and you guys can now go check it out! The title for my one-shot umbrella is called "Mr and Mrs Haddock" (cheesy I know) Each one shot will have a unique title though. I can't say thank you enough for all the support. It really means a lot.

-Hawkfrost

 **Update**

 **3-13-16**

Thank you guys for being so patient! I've just posted my second One-Shot! Feel free to go check it out!

-Hawkfrost

 **Update**

 **4-3-16**

I've been working on a couple of short stories so far, I promise they'll be out soon. I've been busy with school moving to a new state. To sum it up, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but there is more Hiccstrid on the horizon.

-Hawkfrost

 **Update**

 **4-5-16**

I just published my latest one shot, hopefully you guys will enjoy it.

-Hawkfrost

 **Update**

 **4-13-16**

I just published my latest one-shot. I would recommend reading the description for this one, it's a bit different than the others.㈴7

-Hawkfrost

 **Update**

 **4-23-16**

I just posted my newest one-shot. This one has to be my favorite so far. I'm so emotionally invested in it that I couldn't figure out the right way to end it. Anyways, I _really_ hope you like it.

-Hawkfrost

 **Update**

 **5-19-16**

Thank you guys for being so patient, its been crazy around here. Now that finals are over I will have more time to focus on my writing. I don't know how many of you are gamers, but I've been absorbed in The Division, I've logged over 48 hours on it on my Xbox One. I've been toying with the idea of making a fan-fiction based off of it, if that's something you guys would like to read, let me know in the comment section, or send me a PM. Oh, I almost forgot. HTTYD isn't over. There are a couple more stories in my arc. I plan on tying it in to a Mainstream story instead of the "short stories".

-Hawkfrost

 **Update**

 **4-1-17**

I know I've been in hiatus for sometime, and for that I have no excuse. But, as a show of good faith, I've posted the second chapter to "Valhalla And Back". I'm going to be more active now.

-Hawkfrost


End file.
